


貼身誘惑（色戒AU）

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inspired by a Movie, Light BDSM, Lust.Caution AU, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft乃大英政府要員，早已立誓不惜一切為國效力。暗戀着Mycroft的Sherlock知道哥哥心中只有國家，絕望下自告奮勇要當間諜助哥哥刺探軍情，希望懷有一點私心的Mycroft會勸退他。但Mycroft為大局着想決定採用才智雙全的弟弟的方案，並沉痛地親自教導他如何色誘敵人的技巧，令Sherlock對他完全死心。Sherlock的任務是想辦法成為獨裁軍官Watson的性玩伴，從而刺探到軍情並找機會暗殺他……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 哥哥的床

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文純為滿足腦洞的遊戲之作，情節只粗略帶過，主要為PWP服務。
> 
> 本文首載於隨緣居[ [原創] 奇萉AU系列三篇（PWP，NC-17，主WH，警告內詳） ](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-137731-1-1.html)

「你肯定？」Mycroft再三確認。  
  
「我肯定。」Sherlock神情堅定地看着哥哥的眼睛，手緩緩伸到胸前，解起自己的衣扣來。  
  
一星期前，國家為了對付獨裁軍官Watson的計劃頭痛不已，為了替身為政府要員的哥哥Mycroft分憂，Sherlock提出了以間諜色誘敵方的建議，並自薦作為間諜人選。  
  
Sherlock是個人才，聰明機警，這個Mycroft自小就知道。他還知道弟弟心底裏對自己無法言說的異樣感情。但他是國家的要員，不能為私情所累。事實上，像Mycroft這類人，是不該有人類感情的，這只會壞了國家大事，徒添弱點供敵人掌握。所以Mycroft從不洩露自己的感情，即使是對着最親的弟弟。是否要將親愛的弟弟送進敵人的虎口？Mycroft內心交戰不已。他私心上不想，但他明白自己不該有私心。而且弟弟的建議的確可行，Mycroft也深信Sherlock有能力將事情辦好，替國家立下大功。  
  
「那麼，躺上床。」Mycroft也開始解開自己的鈕扣。  
  
Sherlock微紅着臉在哥哥面前脫過清光，然後默默地爬進被窩裏，拉起薄薄的被單蓋住自己。他沒想過自己會赤裸裸地躺到哥哥的床上——不，或者說，他想過，很多次，但他沒想過那會成真。  
  
他的心臟撲通撲通地跳。雖然成真了，卻是以這樣絕望的方式，他真的沒想到。  
  
Sherlock自小崇拜着自己的哥哥，仰慕他的才華他的博學，欽佩他為國為民的氣節。直到青春期來臨，他才知道這不是單純的兄弟之愛，他對自己的親哥哥懷有非份之想。但他知道這是種沒法實現的妄想，所以只是將感情藏在心底。  
  
他看着哥哥為了國家可以沒了自己，甚至用自己的身體與政敵周旋，因為肉體對於Mycroft來說就只是運輸管道，沒有其他。重要的只是他的腦子，一心一意為國效力，鞠躬盡瘁死而後已。  
  
Sherlock不甘心。為什麼你眼裏只有國家，卻從來沒有我？如果我為國犧牲了，你會看我一眼嗎？懷着這樣的心情，Sherlock向Mycroft提出了這個建議。他私心希望哥哥會一口拒絕他——出賣弟弟的肉體和安全去換取國家的功勳，這樣的事，一個愛弟弟的哥哥會做得出來嗎？  
  
Mycroft卻接納了他的建議。  
  
Sherlock閉上了眼睛，感到眼球背後有點刺痛。他的心更是絞痛。  
  
他聽見除掉皮帶的皮革聲，他聽見拉鏈拉開的金屬聲，他聽到布料掉到地上的聲響，他在被單下瑟縮了一下。  
  
床陷了下去，Mycroft爬了上來。他沉重的身軀壓住Sherlock，他熾熱的體溫隔着被子傳給了Sherlock，還有二人的心跳聲。  
  
「張開眼睛。」Mycroft硬挺的分身就透過薄薄的被單戳刺着他。  
  
Sherlock知道自己的任務是什麼——儘管他仍然是個處子，只是個十七歲的中學生，但他要在十五天內完成特訓，成為一個性技巧高超的浪蕩子。他將以一個性愛玩家的姿態去接近目標人物，以性關係去獲取他的信任，套取他的情報，並找到機會暗殺他。Mycroft本身就是個性經驗豐富的玩家，過去他為達目的，不理男女老幼他都不吝嗇跟對方上床的機會，只要結果會對國家有所裨益。所以Mycroft會是最佳教練，他會破除Sherlock的處子之身，並教授他各式各樣的性愛技巧和花式。時間是十五天。  
  
Sherlock漲紅着臉看着Mycroft，他朝思暮想的親愛的哥哥，此刻就近在咫尺，光着身子，壓在自己身上，以冷峻的目光和嚴肅的表情看着自己。  
  
「Sherlock，現在你仍然可以說不。」Mycroft冷冷地說。  
  
Sherlock瞪着Mycroft，感到Mycroft的下體正隔着被單又硬又熱地頂着自己，而自己的分身也早就硬得發痛，並渴望地抽搐了兩下。他把心一橫，揭開了被單，消除了二人間唯一的隔閡——不理後果如何，他不會有第二次機會了。即使後果是死亡，是心痛的絕望，他都不會錯過跟哥哥肌膚相親的唯一可能。  
  
Sherlock平躺着，睜大雙眼看着Mycroft再一次移向自己，貼近自己。  
  
「放輕鬆。」Mycroft愛撫着弟弟的大腿肌肉，然後緩緩將它們分開，讓自己容身其間。  
  
Sherlock吞了口口水，感到哥哥濡濕的龜頭正抵在自己的穴口，又緊張又害怕。  
  
「不用怕。」Mycroft低頭親了親弟弟緊繃的大腿肌肉，然後又親了親他滴着前液的硬挺，讓Sherlock敏感得打了個激靈。Mycroft在床頭櫃上拿了瓶東西，伸手往裏面蘸了點軟膏，然後將手指按到Sherlock的小穴上按壓。「放鬆一點。」他再一次吻了吻Sherlock大腿，然後把舌頭轉移到Sherlock的分身上，把柱身上下舔了個遍，最後把它整根含了進去。  
  
Sherlock感到自己的身體分崩離析，無法思考。只感到自己被哥哥濕潤溫熱的口腔包裹着，輕輕地滑動，然後那根修長高貴的手指就進入了他的體內，不住的按壓開拓着，既溫柔又暴烈。  
  
口裏發出了羞澀的聲音，Sherlock緊緊咬住嘴唇，不想讓這羞恥的聲音再次洩露出來。  
  
「別忍住，叫出來。」Mycroft的聲音聽上去竟然出乎意料地溫柔，還帶有一些似是渴望的感情。「你叫得很好聽。」  
  
於是Sherlock讓自己徹底變成個淫娃，不再抑制着，讓呻吟聲、嘆息聲充斥着哥哥那原來聖潔高雅的房間。他在哥哥幾根手指的開拓下扭動再扭動，由疼痛不適慢慢變得習慣，漸漸變得渴望。  
  
「Sherlock……」是Mycroft的呼喚，那麼輕柔，那麼富有感情，Sherlock差點以為自己在做夢，那些青少年時期常常會做的綺夢。「Sherlock……」但哥哥真的在叫他，接着他濕潤火熱的嘴唇便湊了上來，堵住了Sherlock的口。他們在舌吻，既濕膩又纏綿的舌吻，深入到難以想像的地步，Sherlock感到自己的靈魂已興奮得飄離了肉體。  
  
就在這時候，「呃……」Sherlock掙扎的呼叫聲盡數被Mycroft吞進了肚子，他感到後穴一陣不適的刺痛，他感到哥哥的硬挺已然埋進了自己體內——Mycroft就在我裏面，我們終於合二為一。不論有多疼痛，不論多大的不適，Sherlock感到心滿意足，他長久以來的願望終於實現了。  
  
「Sherlock……」Mycroft看着Sherlock，他開始戳刺着他，將硬挺整根抽出再插入，重覆動作。  
  
「Mycroft……」Sherlock隱忍着疼痛和不適感，看着他的哥哥，因為性奮而滿臉潮紅，正戳刺着自己。  
  
「別叫錯，你要叫的名字不是這個。」Mycroft正收起自己的感情，戴回冰冷嚴厲的教官面具。「你的性交對象，是Captain Watson。」  
  
「Captain……Watson……」Sherlock的嗓子啞了下去，最後變得軟弱無力，心冷到冰點。  
  
「大聲點。」Mycroft毫無感情地說。  
  
「Captain Watson。」Sherlock重覆道。  
  
「叫得淫蕩一些，嫵媚一些！」  
  
「Captain Watson……」Sherlock閉上眼睛，幻想跟自己做愛的是那個對自己溫柔呵護的兄長，但他感到戳刺着自己的人越來越粗暴，這已經不是做愛，只是一場性交——跟一個粗獷無禮、毫無感情的混蛋性交，裏面沒有愛意，沒有柔情，有的只有性慾和發洩。  
  
「對不起，Sherlock，但你要習慣，他就是個這樣的人，粗暴而不解溫柔，否則不會成為一個獨裁者。」  
  
Mycroft的抽插越來越狠，Sherlock的後穴已疼痛得麻痺沒了感覺，只是麻木地讓他進出着。  
  
「Sherlock，之後的練習會比這次更加粗暴，還可能會有些變態的玩意，要是你接受不來，現在就放棄吧。」  
  
Sherlock張開了眼睛，但他在Mycroft臉上找不到半點憐愛心疼的痕跡，有的只是冷淡和漠然——他是在小看自己嗎？就覺得自己的弟弟是個嬌生慣養，一無是處的廢物？  
  
「不，我還行。」Sherlock咬緊了牙關，迎向了他哥哥的抽插。他要讓肉體早日習慣這種衝擊，早日學會享受。「Captain Watson……」他逼迫自己叫喊。  
  
Mycroft見狀只好更加賣力地抽插着這具稚嫩青春的肉體，他告訴自己千萬別讓感情洩漏出來，為了國家，更是為了弟弟的安全，假如要讓計劃進行下去，他要變得鐵面無私，鐵石心腸，把Sherlock真正的訓練成一個專業的會勾引人的浪蕩子。於是他往深處戳刺下去，不停轉換着角度，希望找着那快感的一點，點着身下人那個性愛的敏感樞紐。  
  
Sherlock逼迫着自己迎合着對方的戳刺，麻木得已經不再疼痛，就只是沒有感覺。身上人的汗水飛濺滴落在自己身上，自己的眼淚卻滴落在自己心上。但他會掩飾好這一切，然後跟自己刻骨銘心的初戀說再見，將這份不容於世的感情悄悄埋葬掉。國家就是一切，大局為重，這刻他深深的明瞭，自己是多麼的微不足道，只能充當國家的一顆小小螺絲釘，為國效勞。  
  
「呃……」Mycroft找到了那一點，Sherlock驟覺一種全新的快感湧現——這就是那種單純的性愛快感？那股讓人類退化成畜牲的性愛力量？  
  
他們迎合着彼此，衝擊着彼此，呻吟，喘息，讓性愛的氣息溢滿房間，讓淫穢的水聲和拍擊聲充斥耳際。  
  
「Captain……Watson！Captain Watson……」Sherlock淫蕩地叫了出來，聲音裏充滿了挑逗和情慾的感覺。  
  
弟弟在身下扭動着，渾身潮紅閃映着汗水，眼神迷離而挑逗，嘴裏卻吐出別人的名字。Mycroft忍受着那股錐心之痛，加快了節奏，他緊緊地抱住自己心愛的弟弟，他唯一珍視的寶物，用他最絕望的愛意吻上了他的唇，激烈而深情，彷彿Sherlock會隨時消失在他面前。  
  
「呀……」Sherlock激烈的射了出來。他的後穴收縮着，擠壓着Mycroft火熱的硬挺令Mycroft也接着釋放了自己，將自己的精華盡數的注射進弟弟的體內深處。  
  
他們緊貼着對方，誰都沒有說話，假裝着這個初夜只屬於他們彼此。他們都知道，當再望見對方的臉，再次說話的時候，大家都會再次戴上面具——一面愛國者的面具。為了國家利益，不惜犧牲一切。


	2. 賓館幽會

事情好像比Sherlock想像的容易，至少到目前來說都是這樣——受訓完畢的Sherlock以玩世不恭的貴族後代之姿出現，很快融入上流社會達官貴人享樂的秘密派對，瀟灑的外表和輕挑的舉止瞬間成為場中觸目焦點，多少有財有勢的人士派員或親自前來搭訕，向Sherlock大獻殷勤示好，希望能與他共渡一宵甚或私下收納作情人。然而Sherlock一派冷傲不屑的拒人於千里之外，令玩家們更加趨之若鶩。  
  
Sherlock知道Watson軍官在暗地裏瞧着自己——最危險的獵人，一定會謀定而後動，一擊即中。  
  
但Sherlock沒有耐性等Watson採取行動。為了加快二人發展的進度，在幾次派對「偶遇」還有二人間似有若無的眉來眼去之後，Sherlock跟他玩了一場小小的遊戲。一張寫有調情謎語的卡片，一杯共享的馬天尼酒，一場滂沱大雨下的車廂密談，讓二人間的性張力迅速升溫。Sherlock原希望Watson會把自己帶回去他的巢穴去渡過接下來的溫存纏綿。但Watson軍官是個比他想像的更小心謹慎的人，Sherlock最後只是在車廂內跟他調情了一會，被摸了一下大腿，然後被告知了一個時間地點，說到時會有專人前來接他。  
  
至少目標上勾了，Watson對Sherlock有興趣，他們的計劃可以繼續實行。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
在約定的時間地點，一輛黑色房車出現，司機讓Sherlock上車後，便綁起他的雙手並替他戴上眼罩。  
  
「這是幹什麼？」Sherlock料不到他還有此一著。  
  
「請客人安靜坐好，到達目的地後便會回復自由。」司機說。  
  
車子顛簸晃盪着上路，走的應該是郊區較荒蕪的道路，所以路面一路崎嶇不平。Sherlock眼前一遍漆黑，鼻中卻能嗅到青草香味，印證了他身處郊區的猜測。大概走了一個多小時，車子才徐徐停下。然後Sherlock依然被人綑綁着雙手，戴着眼罩，只能隨着押送他的人前行，感覺經過細小的前院後上了數級樓梯進入了大門口，然後料想是類似大堂的地方，接着再上了一層樓梯，經過一條走廊被送進了左手邊的一個房間，接着那人替他解開了手上的束縛，便離去並關上了門。  
  
Sherlock馬上拉下眼罩，發現自己置身於一間貌似客房的普通房間，有床有桌椅，佈置樸素清雅，品味並不奢華惡俗，甚至可說是小巧精緻。  
  
沒有金碧輝煌，沒有色情氣息，這絕不像是一位獨裁者的後宮寢室，倒更像是文人雅士的休憩之地。Sherlock暗暗擔心，自己會不會被耍了？送自己過來的真的是Watson軍官？抑或被Watson發現了自己的真正身份，押他來是受審而非享樂？  
  
正當Sherlock捏了一把冷汗地在心裏盤算着， 眼前的玻璃窗卻閃過一個人影，有人在Sherlock背後。  
  
Sherlock嚇了一跳，馬上轉過身——Watson已氣定神閒地坐到他身後的椅子上，微笑着看着他手裏在晃動的酒杯，讓杯內冰塊碰着玻璃杯身發出叮噹的聲響。  
  
「嚇唬人的玩意真低俗。」Sherlock佯裝生氣道。  
  
Watson向他笑了笑：「你幹了什麼虧心事嗎？」他翹起了二郎腿，呷了一口酒。  
  
Sherlock走過來，手按在Watson肩上，倚着他跨了一步，兩腿就橫跨在Watson的腿上，只剩躑下身就變成騎坐在他身上。  
  
Watson盯着他意味深長的看了一眼，靜待着他進一步的挑逗。  
  
但Sherlock只是搶走了他手上的酒杯便退開了。他仰起頭大口喝起來，酒液和杯面凝結了的水珠沿着Sherlock的嘴角流過下巴，流向他白晢的頸項，再沿着他漂亮的鎖骨流進他大開的領口，弄濕了白色襯衣的前襟，在Watson面前展示了一幅若隱若現的誘人風景。  
  
Watson了然地笑了笑，正要站起來。Sherlock卻冷傲地擺擺手，示意他坐下。  
  
「等一等。」Sherlock說着又解開了一顆衣鈕，接着去解袖口鈕，並同時把鞋子踢掉。他想為Watson軍官表演一場色情的脫衣騷，但還在解着皮帶之際，Watson已不耐煩地站起，生氣地衝了過來，似乎不滿Sherlock要玩那麼多花樣。  
  
「呃！」說時遲那時快，Watson一把抓住Sherlock的手把他拉開，然後將他整個人推往牆上去。Sherlock頭撞牆撞得不輕，正感眩暈Watson又上前扯着他的頭髮把他的頭再往牆上撞去。Sherlock霎時心慌意亂，恐是身份敗露被抓個正着，現在將被痛毆一通。但Sherlock暈頭轉向的仍未反應過來，Watson就反手挾制着他將他壓在牆上，另一隻手粗暴地扯下他的皮帶，粗魯的拉下他的褲鏈脫掉他的褲子。Sherlock拼命掙扎着想甩開他的挾制，但Watson只是露出一個似是瘋子般的笑容，因為他發現Sherlock在西褲下穿了一條女裝絲質內褲，還連着一雙黑絲吊帶襪。  
  
「你很喜歡玩遊戲。」Watson湊到Sherlock耳邊說。Sherlock一臉不服，還想掙扎，Watson卻加倍粗暴對待他，單手就大力的撕破了他的內褲，卻讓誘人的吊帶襪留着，然後猛力把Sherlock擲到床上。  
  
Sherlock頭昏腦脹伏倒床上，心臟撲撲亂跳，因不斷用力掙扎而大口喘着氣。Watson已在他身後解開自己的皮帶，隨即拿皮帶在空中霍的揮舞了一下，鞭風擦過他耳邊。Sherlock感到那皮帶霎時間變成了馴獸的皮鞭，然後鞭子說時遲那時快已鞭撻在自己身上，在他裸露的下半身皮膚上留下火熱的紅痕，一下又一下。  
  
Watson不等Sherlock稍有掙扎，便上前騎坐在他身上，用手上皮帶把他雙手綑綁在背後。然後Sherlock聽見他脫褲子的聲音，接着便感到Watson濡濕硬熱的龜頭已抵在自己赤裸的粉臀上，緩緩研磨着。  
  
「哎……」Sherlock低聲呻吟着，半因為疼痛，半因為性奮。他被鞭打過的皮膚像火燒般的疼痛着，因而微微顫抖，卻因此增加了二人間敏感部位的磨擦，又帶來了一陣顫慄。  
  
「你這小騷貨，好玩嗎？」Watson一把抓起Sherlock的頭髮，讓他扭過頭來望着身後的自己。Sherlock只是一臉倔強地瞪着他，以示不滿。於是Watson伸手捏着Sherlock的下巴，硬生生把他的臉扭過來，湊往自己嘴唇邊。Sherlock拼命合着嘴，但最終為了呼吸仍得張開口，Watson便趁機強行把舌頭伸進去，如狂風掃落葉般一番蹂躪身下人的口腔，把Sherlock迫得透不過氣來。  
  
Watson隨即一下動作迫得Sherlock好想大聲呻吟出來，因為肛塞被拔出引來一陣刺痛，但他的叫喊聲都被Watson粗暴的吞進肚子裏。  
  
「嘿！」Watson終於放開了他。「一整天塞着這玩意兒，就等着來跟我玩嗎？」他撕破了Sherlock內褲的同時，便發現了這玩意的存在，這認知令他加倍的性奮起來。他把手上濕滑滑的玩具拿到Sherlock眼前，揚了揚，便丟開了。「現在你那充份擴張好、潤滑好的小穴，是不是很空虛難耐？」  
  
Sherlock不舒服的扭動了一下，他現在的確覺得後穴一陣空虛。但馬上，Watson從身後粗魯的撞了進來，立即便把剛才的空虛填滿了，還有種脹脹的充盈感。Sherlock大氣也不敢喘一口，現在Watson火熱的硬挺就在自己體內，這個只見過幾面的陌生人，正確點來說是敵人，此刻就在自己體內。  
  
Watson立刻便動了起來，起勁地抽插着Sherlock。但Sherlock鬥氣似地忍着不肯呻吟出聲，令Watson再一次粗暴地扭轉Sherlock的頭跟他濕吻，然後下體橫衝直撞地佔領着他，恍若一個霸王在宣示着自己的主權，要用武力臣服身下的人。  
  
Watson解開了Sherlock手上的皮帶，把他雙手擺到身旁去，然後自己整個壓了上來，每下衝擊都把Sherlock狠狠地撞進床褥裏去。Watson的手在Sherlock身上又摸又捏，粗魯但饑渴，那種野獸般的情慾感覺震撼了Sherlock，迫得他不得不呻吟出聲。  
  
Watson似乎對Sherlock的反應很滿意，咬着他的肩頸處加倍起勁地抽插着身下的人，數下衝刺後便射進了Sherlock體內。Watson高潮時抱着Sherlock渾身顫抖的觸感，刺激得Sherlock也隨即射進了一直在磨蹭着他下體的床褥裏。Watson一直留在Sherlock體內，感受着他包裹住自己高潮的樣子，直到二人都筋疲力盡地倒下。  
  
事後Watson整理好衣冠坐到一旁抽煙，留衣不蔽體的Sherlock在那張凌亂不堪的床上——他上身仍穿着那件皺成一團、掉了鈕扣又沾上污漬的白襯衣，撕毀了的破內褲被扯到腰上去，黑絲吊帶襪仍吊在那裏但已抽了絲顯得殘破暴露，赤裸出來的皮膚沾有精液又留有被鞭打的紅痕和被揉捏出的瘀痕，加上他脖子上留下的牙印，一遍滿目瘡痍。  
  
Sherlock一動不動的躺着，Watson看着他抽完了那支煙，便站起來，拾起地上的西褲往床上丟。「你的褲子。」說罷他便走了。  
  
聽見關門聲，聽見門外Watson軍官漸行漸遠的腳步聲，Sherlock的嘴角抽動了一下——太好了，Watson喜歡他。他們還會有下一次。


	3. 221號房

自此，Watson跟Sherlock約定在貝克酒店的一個房間幽會，一間Watson長期預留的貴賓房，一個門牌221號的房間。這裏不是Watson的地方，只是市內一間尋常酒店。Watson只交給Sherlock一把鑰匙和每次派人留下約定時間，然後自己神秘地出現和離去，對於他的工作和相關機密資料，半點都探聽不出來。  
  
Watson還是依舊的粗暴。Sherlock的衣物在每次偷歡過後，幾乎都有不同程度的破損，不是被撕爛，就是被扯掉了鈕扣。Sherlock身上當然也留下了縱橫交錯的愛痕和瘀青。  
  
每次任務過後，Sherlock都要回去向Mycroft匯報。而Mycroft把這一切看在眼裏，卻始終不發一言，只是沉默地一邊聽着匯報一邊替Sherlock塗上藥水，然後留下新置的衣物，偶爾官腔地提出一兩個工作上的建議，接着他便會離去。  
  
懦夫Mycroft。Sherlock有時不禁在心裏罵他。他連正眼看一看Sherlock也不敢，塗藥的手在發抖卻連一句關心的說話都說不出口，對於停滯不前的計劃也是一籌莫展，只會裝着一臉嚴肅，假裝他們在做着多了不起的大事，就不敢反省一下這一切是否值得，行動最終會不會有結果。  
  
但一天Mycroft不喊停，Sherlock是不會退出的。他咬了咬牙，憤恨地想着要拼了命幹出成績給Mycroft看，或者，就壯烈犧牲掉然後想像Mycroft到時那悔恨交加的無能相，這樣他就會感到一陣快感。反正已押上了那麼多，他還有什麼輸不起？  
  
有時候，Sherlock覺得跟自己最接近的，反倒是那個敵人——Watson軍官。  
  
每週至少進行兩三次的激烈性愛，讓Watson透過肉體進入到他靈魂深處，明明二人不帶感情，但在赤裸裸的時刻，總就覺得自己透明得只剩下靈魂，而那個人卻在同時深深進入到自己體內，透過接吻，透過交媾，迫出了Sherlock心底潛藏的渴望，震撼了Sherlock無依的靈魂。  
  
現實是那麼的殘酷、無力，Sherlock跟Watson赤裸相對的兩小時，反倒可以讓思緒平靜下來，讓感官激情取代一切。一點點的皮肉之苦，有時反像是調味料，讓誘人的性愛加倍令人分心，讓苦惱的人無法再對任何事上心。有時他竟然期待那個與Watson軍官的約會，多於留在那個飄散着哥哥氣息的、令人窒息的舊公寓。  
  
性，可以單獨存在？兩個人緊密結合着，仍然可以是兩個互不相干的陌生人？性，可以變成工具？用自己的身體，包裹着敵人；讓敵人，深入到你裏面來。這樣，真的沒有問題？這樣的自己，真的在進行殲滅敵人的工作？  
  
有一次，Watson完事後累極在Sherlock身邊躺下睡着了，並下意識地摟抱着Sherlock。Sherlock看着他的側臉，看到了放鬆，看見了信任，這些連在親哥哥臉上也找不到的情愫。他有一刻希望他們只是單純的炮友就好了，也許，他們可以成為朋友，甚至情人。但現實沒有如果，事實上，他們此刻是敵人。  
  
而且放鬆的Watson其實很罕見，那個人總是眉頭深鎖的時候多，彷彿時時刻刻都心事重重，滿肚子都是不可告人的秘密。即使在做愛的時候，他的精神都是極度繃緊，只能透過暴力和控制慾來宣洩。即使他在睡夢中，也常常像被惡夢折磨着，他會輾轉反側，冒着冷汗痛苦地呻吟。Sherlock為了尋求Watson的信任和交心，每每在這個時候就會把帶來的琴盒打開，拿出他的寶貝小提琴，為遭惡夢纏繞的Watson拉奏悠揚的樂曲，撫慰他的靈魂，哄他好好安睡。他感到Watson對此是感激的，但還不夠讓他交心。  
  
「我明天就走了。」Sherlock今天要使出殺手鐧。他坐在窗前的扶手椅裏，微微抬頭以無奈又帶點怨恨的眼神看着Watson。「回去法國，你知道的。」  
  
Watson的表情好像受了打擊，也帶着不捨。「不走不行嗎？」他彎下腰，近距離以半哀求的眼神看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock緩慢但堅定地搖了搖頭，視線沒有離開過跟Watson軍官的對望。Watson的視線也沒有離開過他。Sherlock感覺敵人上釣了，於是他湊前抱住了Watson。  
  
「最後一次，溫柔一點好嗎？」他說罷張嘴輕輕咬住了Watson的耳垂。「Captain Watson。」  
  
Watson回抱了他，緊緊地。「叫我John。」他的聲線有點發抖。Sherlock在他看不見的地方，露出笑意。  
  
「John。」  
  
接下來是一個深情纏綿的擁吻——Watson精神仍然很緊繃，力度仍帶點粗暴，但更彰顯了箇中的激情和着緊。  
  
他第一次不是用擲的把Sherlock放到床上，一邊吻他一邊替他解開鈕扣，然後吸吮他的脈搏，舔舐他的皮膚。原本陌生的人現在已是最熟識的軀體，氣味和觸感因熟稔而變得舒服，肉體的交纏熟練極了，一舉手一投足都非常合拍，但溫柔和深情是種嶄新體驗。  
  
當他們剝光了對方，讓赤裸的皮膚貼合，Sherlock從Watson眼中看到了專注和重視。他們硬得發痛的下體在互相摩擦着，潮紅的顏色在他們臉上身上漫延開去，喘息和呻吟響起，汗珠冒出，這次他們以緩慢溫柔的節奏去進行，感覺卻比以往任何一次粗暴不文的性愛沉重，因為認真專注，因為發生感情而放輕了手腳，心頭反倒更沉重。  
  
「Sherlock……」Watson又一次深深吻他，唇舌交纏良久。然後他吻上了他的脖子，吸啜輕咬；他吻遍他的胸口，啜吮他敏感的乳頭，逗弄一會；接着他舔過他的小腹，留下了一道水痕，然後張開嘴巴包含住了他的硬挺，上下滑動。  
  
「哎……」Sherlock忍不住呻吟，抓住Watson的短髮。「John！」  
  
Watson鬆開口，把Sherlock的長腿架到自己肩上來，把他的臀部提起，然後把自己的腦袋埋進去。  
  
「啊呀……」Sherlock發出更響亮的叫聲。他不敢想像，Watson正把濕熱的舌頭伸進他的小穴裏去，又吻又舔又啜，細心呵護地開拓着它。「John……」此後Sherlock已經不能言語了。  
  
這種毫不忌諱、毫無隔閡的親密，正是Sherlock夢寐以求的。諷刺的是，提供的人卻不是他的心之所屬，卻是他要刺殺的人－－那個粗暴、沒有人性的獨裁軍官。  
  
「John……」Sherlock被Watson撩撥得不能自已，發出連自己也認不出來的羞恥的聲音。  
  
Watson探出頭來，朝滿臉通紅的Sherlock一笑，接着他的嘴回到了Sherlock唇邊，二人饑渴地深吻起來。Watson的手指代替舌頭探索進Sherlock的私密深處，另一隻手則撫上了他滲出前液的硬挺，變化着手勢為身下人帶來欲仙欲死的快感。  
  
Sherlock也握住了Watson雄偉的老二，撫弄滑動，迫得軍官也紅着臉喘着粗氣。  
  
「你這個……磨人的小婊子……」Watson一把拉開Sherlock的手，把他雙手都壓制在頭頂，然後把自己的硬挺埋進他體內，不住抽動撞擊。  
  
Sherlock仰起頭，看見Watson一直定睛注視着自己，那眼神彷彿告訴Sherlock他是全宇宙的中心。Sherlock被這種眼神釘死了，死死地釘在床板上，像隻得主人寵愛的美麗蝴蝶標本，存在就只在等待着主人的注視。  
  
Sherlock掙扎着，想掙脫Watson的制肘回吻他，但Watson把他壓下去，起勁地抽插着，顯示他仍是掌管操控權那一方，他要把桀驁不馴的Sherlock徹底馴化。快感一波波地流竄過Sherlock的身體，Watson一下一下的撞擊彷彿直達他的心底，他只能無力地任憑他處置。但馴獸師對自己的獵物仍不滿意，他不斷擺弄着Sherlock柔軟的肢體，變化着體位，讓這床上的小尤物接受着他全方位的進攻，獲得不同角度帶來的奇異快感。  
  
「呀……」Sherlock在他們扭曲的角度和體位間喘息呻吟着，滴着汗看着Watson，Watson也目不轉睛地望着自己。他們在扭曲的關係中經歷一場激烈而扭曲的性愛。彼此不著寸褸，中間卻似隔着萬重山；肉體是赤裸的，扭曲的肢體和刁鑽的體位卻分隔開了二人；他們火辣辣地對望着，但雙方的渴望卻被狠狠抑壓着，沒法吐露半句……  
  
最後Watson不顧一切地抱住了Sherlock，在扭曲的肢體中緊緊地擁抱住他，然後把自己深深地送進他體內。Sherlock回抱他，緊緊地抱住，在迎合中把臉埋進他的懷抱裏，喘息着，感受擁着他的男人那股突如其來渾身顫抖的震盪，那些滾燙的體液一瞬間就被射進了自己的體內深處。Sherlock也在這樣的刺激下釋放了自己，讓濡濕與汗濕成了他們間皮膚的潤合劑，把糾纏的二人緊緊黏貼在一起。  
  
他們仍然大口喘着氣，火燙地黏着對方，在彆扭的姿勢中依偎着。「讓我每天在你的床上醒過來。」Sherlock把臉埋進Watson肩頸間。  
  
他感到Watson抵住自己的皮膚笑了，寵愛地撫摸過懷中人汗濕的卷髮，輕吻他的額角，一直愛撫着。  
  
在Watson的懷抱裏，Sherlock的計謀得逞了。但他竟然感到前所未有的忐忑。


	4. 他的床

Watson讓Sherlock搬進了他在市區的公寓，以私人助手的身份。Sherlock見着了公寓的女主人Mrs. Watson，這才醒覺Watson每次去見他前都把婚戒脫掉了，但在公寓裏，他們手上成對的戒指顯得特別耀眼，或者還有點讓人堵心。

Mrs. Watson是個矮小的金髮女人，曾有過美貌但如今已顯老，配着庸俗的妝容和嗆鼻的香水，霸道的氣勢卻是很有軍官夫人的範兒，彷彿誰也應該被她呼而則來揮之則去。Watson在她面前顯得異常沉默，這對夫妻事實上也讓人覺得貌合神離——結合在一起也許只是為了政治權勢，如今住在一起卻實際上各不相干，分享的只有金錢和權力，就連睡覺的地方也不在一塊兒。

Watson並不在這兒辦公，許多時候他都會消失不見，也不知到哪兒辦事去了。他頂多只會在書房看看文件，而Sherlock作為「助手」，想着自己也許可以進去裝裝樣子說想幫手，然後借機窺看一些機密文件。但警惕心並沒有離Watson而去，他快速收起文件，鎖上抽屜，調笑地撫上Sherlock的大腿，然後就在那張書桌上要了他。

在公寓裏Sherlock有自己的房間，只要Watson不是有公事在身，每晚他都會偷偷潛進來——有時只是摟着Sherlock小睡一會；興之所至時，卻會用手掩着Sherlock的口，把他操得死去活來。

不到一星期，Mrs. Watson就離開了。聽說去了渡假，聽說她一年到晚多數時間都不在家。於是Sherlock明目張膽的搬進了軍官的睡房，也不用再擔心叫床的聲音會驚動到誰，因為公寓裏的下人都是很識趣的。

這個星期Watson又失縱了，想當然是有什麼特別任務在身。於是Sherlock前往跟Mycroft約定的電影院，進行匯報。

漆黑的電影院裏，入場者稀少，Sherlock坐在遠離其他人的後排角落，假裝在看電影。然後，Mycroft捧着爆谷進來，在他身旁坐下。二人看着電影銀幕，Sherlock把嘴唇湊到Mycroft耳邊，匯報着新進展。Mycroft好像有點心神不靈，Sherlock拍了拍他的大腿，想叫他專心一些，Mycroft卻全身一顫。Sherlock疑惑地看着他，只見Mycroft瞳孔放大，呼吸急速，眼裏臉上滿溢的意亂情迷。

二人對望着，彼此鎖在對方眼裏，臉孔越貼越近，脈搏越來越快，卻掙扎着沒有吻上去。

「我快無法抽離了。」Sherlock說話時，呼吸就噴到Mycroft面上。

「很快了。」Mycroft呼吸不穩。

「他很厲害，不單想全方位操控我的身體，還想操控我的心。」Sherlock看着Mycroft的嘴唇。

「支持多一會，我正籌劃一次大包圍行動。」Mycroft的嘴唇，差一寸便擦過Sherlock唇邊。

「我怕我快撐不住了……」Sherlock挑逗的眼神緊緊盯着Mycroft。

Mycroft湊前，在差點吻上Sherlock的時候，別過臉退開了。「我會救你出來的。信我。」

Sherlock怨恨地盯着他的哥哥。但Mycroft決定在此結束對話了。

那天晚上，Sherlock回到公寓的主人睡房時，發現Watson已回來了並正在更衣，他聽見開門聲便向Sherlock回頭一笑。Sherlock突然二話不說，撲上去就咬上Watson的嘴唇，跟他激吻起來。他們糾纏着倒在身邊的大床上，邊深吻着邊動着手，急於要把對方盡快扒光。

好不容易喘着氣分開來，Watson笑問：「怎麼了？」

「我想你。」Sherlock抱住他，把赤裸的他拉下來緊緊壓住赤裸的自己。二人不斷擺動以增加摩擦的快感，Sherlock溢出呻吟聲：「啊……John，操我……快操我……」

Watson很高興，瘋狂地吻吮撫摸Sherlock全身，好像他的每一寸皮膚都是值得虔拜的聖土。Sherlock渾身泛紅，性感地扭動着，發出淫蕩的聲音。他在軍官靈活的手指和舌頭開拓下，後穴已變得寬裕怡人。

「啊……」當Watson從後面進入，猛烈地撞擊着他，這體位讓Sherlock想起了他們粗暴的第一次，那時他們還是陌生人。而這刻他們在Watson的床上，主人房的大床上，如今Sherlock是這床的另一個主人！Watson從後面緊緊抱住自己，緊得像怕Sherlock會消失掉，並充滿愛意地吻着他裸露的後背。他們喘息一致，慾望一致，節奏合拍得仿若天作之合。Watson就在自己體內，那麼的實實在在，那麼的直達人心。

「John……」Sherlock呻吟着，掙扎着撐起來。

「怎麼了，親愛的？」Watson摟着他問。

「換個姿勢。」Sherlock輕推他，於是Watson出來了，然後被Sherlock按倒在床上。Sherlock跨過Watson大腿，騎坐上去。「我想這樣很久了。」Sherlock淫邪地盯着Watson，然後扶着他的硬挺，慢慢把自己的後穴沉下去，包裹着它，上下晃動。Watson一直是強勢那個，這麼主動的體位還是Sherlock跟他的第一次，Watson看來很驚喜，撫摸着Sherlock身上閃亮的汗水，迷醉地看他操他自己。

Sherlock俯下身跟他接吻，邊起勁地晃動腰肢，Watson向上頂撞配合，二人抽插得渾然忘我。當二人喘息着分開，動作仍然繼續，Watson迷醉地閉起雙眼，享受Sherlock後穴賣力的吞吐功夫。

Sherlock瞥見Watson剛脫下來的衣物仍凌亂地堆在床邊，那兒有一支手搶。他更賣力地操着他自己，看見Watson雙眼仍然閉着，這時只要他伸手拿到槍，就可以一槍了結身下的人。

一槍了結這個仍在享受跟我做愛的男人。一個進入我身體，差點進佔到我內心的男人。

了結他。

趁他還未得逞。趁我還殘留着理智記得他是敵人。

Sherlock還猶豫着，Watson迷糊地張開眼呻吟「Sherlock……」Watson捏着Sherlock的翹臀，迷亂地看着他不知他在注視什麼，也追隨Sherlock的視線轉向床邊。

Sherlock一手拿起旁邊的枕頭，壓到Watson臉上，深深壓下去，然後起勁地抽插自己。Watson扶着Sherlock的腰肢頂弄他，又沉醉到性愛的歡愉裏去。Sherlock只是按着枕頭兩側，遮住Watson的視線，但他還能夠呼吸。Watson以為這是種性愛遊戲，怡然地享受着，舒服地頂弄着Sherlock。Sherlock又猶豫了，只要他狠心地加把勁，緊緊掩着身下人的口鼻，不用多久，掙扎一會，他就會變成一條死屍。

Sherlock還在失神，一下離心力把他嚇了一跳——一個摔跤動作，Watson馬上甩開枕頭，把二人位置互換，壓着Sherlock把他狠狠操進床褥裏去。

Sherlock惶惑地抬頭，發現Watson注視着自己，眼裏只有愛慾和迷戀。他那麼賣力那麼起勁地抽插着Sherlock，然後又加入一場激烈的舌吻。Sherlock覺得天旋地轉、暈頭轉向，只感受到Watson的武器比手槍更厲害，正在攻陷自己的心。

「Sherlock……」Watson緊緊抱住Sherlock，顫抖着把燙熱的精華盡數射進他體內。Sherlock也追隨着釋放了自己。

二人大口喘着氣，迷亂又失神——一人是為了極樂的性愛，一人是為了迷失的靈魂。


	5. 戒指

當Watson軍官跟Sherlock進展到形影不離的地步，他終於在執行任務的時候，都捨不得離開自己的情人，轉而把他帶在身邊。  
  
Sherlock坐在敵軍軍用專車的車廂內，故作不以為然地四處打量，把敵軍的陣地佈防一一記在心裏，留待往後向上級報告。Watson一小時前進入了敵方的秘密機關，把Sherlock獨個兒留在這裏。如今他匆匆回來了，示意司機起行，隨即把車窗兩旁和分隔司機位的窗簾拉下來，急不及待地拉開了Sherlock的皮帶。  
  
Sherlock緊緊咬着下唇，在日光下，窗簾外的行人仍是若隱若現，這樣子行走在大街上做着苟且下流之事，他覺得很羞恥。  
  
「最愛看你隱忍着的樣子，可愛極了。」Watson低聲向Sherlock耳語，說罷便色情地含住了他的耳珠子。他的手此刻放肆極了——一隻手解開了Sherlock的衣領，把手探到他乳頭處不斷搓揉；另一隻手解開了Sherlock的西褲鈕扣，隔着內褲不停撫捏他的硬挺，在他的撫弄下，Sherlock的前液已染濕了自己的內褲。  
  
Sherlock在Watson手下不斷扭動掙扎，但卻不敢發出聲音，而且Watson靈巧的手指實在令他很舒服。但他告訴自己，切不能淪陷在此，這太危險了。今天是個特別的日子，他尚有特別任務要執行，要集中精神，千萬不可在此刻分心。  
  
Watson濡濕的舌頭舔上了Sherlock粉嫩的脖子，吸啜着他好看的鎖骨，令Sherlock渾身發軟。Watson穩穩抱住他，手往下探，探進他的內褲，沾上那些濕滑的前液，撫上Sherlock的粉臀，再按揉上他的穴口。Sherlock渾身一顫，轉頭怒視着Watson，想警告他別要在光天化日的市中心這麼幹，但Watson只是下流地笑，然後手指往內輕輕戳刺着。Sherlock渾身乏力地靠着Watson，堅忍着不要發出聲音，但呼吸已急速起來，身體微微發着抖。  
  
Watson順手一抱，Sherlock便跌倒在他懷裏，滑落在他大腿上，褲子半褪下，露出了誘人的粉臀，軍官靈巧的手指已伸進了兩根，正在折磨地來回抽插着Sherlock。Sherlock咬着自己的拳頭，滿臉通紅。  
  
「我愛死了你這個樣子。」Watson色情地向Sherlock低聲耳語，然後用自己濕潤的嘴唇封住了他的嘴。Sherlock暴露在日光之下，身處顛簸的馬路上巡迴於市中心，口腔被霸道的唇舌搗攪着，下身被野蠻的手指填滿了，他感到說不出的羞恥，卻又瘋狂的性奮，覺得自己像個遭放逐的淫婦，又像個被沾污的貴族。  
  
Watson在後座把Sherlock的身體翻轉過來，俯下身壓住他，吻住了他的嘴，提起他的腿，然後解放褲頭將自己硬得發痛的硬挺釋放出來，緩緩擠進去那個讓人發瘋的小穴。Sherlock想大叫，但被封住了嘴，他緊緊抱住Watson，以免被撞飛出去——Watson一股蠻勁地操着他，在狹窄的後座裏顯得加倍下流，卻又火辣得讓人燒掉腦袋。  
  
他們交纏在一起，在引擎摩打和鬧市喧囂的掩護下，動作激烈但始終保持着安靜，在繁華市區中遊走着的車廂內，苟合着。他的身體包裹着他，他融合在他體內。極樂的性愛總讓人渾然忘我，在顛倒的世界裏忘記一切，只感覺到他的存在——他的形狀與我何等契合，他的喘息心跳就是世間唯一剩下的聲音。  
  
直到高潮來臨。火燙的液體灌進了Sherlock體內，另一灘黏糊糊的則遺落在二人胸口。隨着事後Watson拿手帕替二人清理，回歸現實世界，Sherlock在性愛的餘韻中霎然驚醒，汽車已經停定，一陣涼風吹來。  
  
「發什麼呆？」Watson替自己整理好衣衫，也細心地替發怔的Sherlock整理好他的外觀。他捧起Sherlock的臉，讓他看着自己：「今天是個特別的日子。」Watson向他微笑，然後高興地吻了他一口。Sherlock暗暗心驚——他怎麼知道今天很特別？難道Watson知道，今天是Mycroft發動圍剿大行動的日子？  
  
Sherlock默默隨Watson下車，來到早先預約好了的珠寶店。Watson來替太太拿取珠寶嗎？無論如何，這趟行程依照計劃進行，Mycroft的人已包圍了珠寶店和附近的街道，Watson一出這個門口，就插翼難飛了。  
  
Sherlock隨着Watson上樓，Watson示意他跟自己並肩坐下，珠寶商拿出了兩顆碩大的寶石，閃閃生光。Sherlock心頭一酸，無論如何，Watson是有太太的，自己什麼也不是。  
  
「你來挑一顆。」在Sherlock難過地轉開視線的當兒，Watson卻對他說。  
  
「我？」Sherlock怔住，看着Watson。  
  
「送給你的戒指，當然由你來挑。」Watson溫柔地微笑。  
  
「Captain Watson真疼你，這兩顆寶石都是我們店裏的鎮店之寶，他千叮萬囑我們留下來，讓你挑選。」珠寶商笑着說。  
  
Sherlock怔怔地看着那兩顆寶石，其中一顆藍得就像Watson的眼睛，溫暖又神秘，好像在盯着Sherlock，底聲呼喚。  
  
「我就知道你會選這顆。」Watson笑着向珠寶商示意，珠寶商便把藍寶石取去，鑲嵌在早先訂製的戒指上。  
  
在珠寶商工作的時候，Watson牽起了Sherlock的手。「我無法給你什麼名份。」他看着Sherlock，雙眼閃閃發亮。「只能聊表心意。」  
  
Sherlock知道那顆藍寶石肯定價值連城，他更肯定那雙藍色的堅定的眼睛中蘊含的深意。當Watson穩健的手拿着那隻戒指，替Sherlock戴上，Sherlock心底的恐懼爆發了。  
  
「快逃。」Sherlock虛弱地說。  
  
「什麼？」Watson愕然地看着他。  
  
「快逃！」Sherlock眼裏的恐懼在放大，Watson終於明白了，然後他以最快的速度轉身逃命。  
  
Sherlock透過珠寶店的櫥窗，看見Watson倉皇地竄進車廂，專車一溜煙逃去無縱。Sherlock渾身無力——他背叛了哥哥，出賣了國家。他的身份已經敗露，天下之大，他已經無處容身了。  
  
他撫一撫大衣衣領，他知道裏面縫有一顆毒藥，是供特工事敗時服用的。他如今要吞下它嗎？


	6. 地窖

Sherlock沒有即場吞下那顆藥丸。不到五分鐘，他就極之後悔。  
  
圍剿Watson的計劃功敗垂成，Mycroft的手下極度憤怒，當慌亂無措的Sherlock從珠寶店裏出來想要攔截計程車，一早埋伏在旁的特工馬上出現，把他捉上車見Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft示意手下走開，車廂裏只餘下兩人。  
  
「Sherlock……」Mycroft滿佈紅筋的雙眼緊盯着Sherlock，他咬牙切齒，絕望又心碎。「你為什麼這樣做？」  
  
Sherlock別過臉不敢看他。  
  
「你愛上他了？你愛上了那個變態的暴君？」Mycroft鍥而不捨。  
  
「你才是個暴君。」沉默了好久，Sherlock終於低聲說。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你才是變態。」Sherlock不再迴避，他瞪大眼睛盯着自己的哥哥，毫無懼色。  
  
「Sherlock……」Mycroft一臉不敢置信，當他發現Sherlock是認真的，他突然深深地恐懼。「我不……Sherlock……」Mycroft的樣子看起來快哭了，說話也哽咽起來。  
  
「我有愛過你。」Sherlock冷冷地說。「是你拒絕了我。你最愛的是國家，也希望我如此。可是我是個人，也希望有人愛我。國家並不愛我，它只是利用我，把我的身體當成工具，把我的感受當成垃圾。」  
  
「但我愛你啊，Sherlock。」Mycroft心痛不已。「你是我最親愛的弟弟，也是我唯一的親人……這世上，我最珍視的就是你。」他想撫上Sherlock的臉，但被躲開了。  
  
「是啊，珍視得要拿國家當藉口來替我開苞。然後又把我進貢給敵人，供他玩性虐遊戲，還怕我不夠熟習，要提早給我補習呢！」他朝哥哥笑了笑。「假公濟私，你也很享受吧？我還記得你每次都硬得很快，也射得很猛烈……」啪的一聲，Mycroft給了他一記耳光。Sherlock呆了呆，頓了頓，然後大笑不已。「明白了，看來你也對這癖好上了癮，要不要就在這車上來一發？判我叛國罪以前，要用你那粗壯的老二懲罰我？要用性虐來嚴刑迫供嗎？」Sherlock邊說邊笑，Mycroft忍不住又摑了他，一下兩下三下，Sherlock仍是大笑不止。  
  
「Sherlock……」Mycroft抱住他，想把他安撫下來，但Sherlock就是笑過不停。無論Mycroft抱得有多緊，他的親弟弟已離他而去，非常遙遠。  
  
最後，Sherlock終於靜了下來。「殺了我。」他只是說了這句話。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
叛國罪，在一個兵荒馬亂的時代，毫無疑問會被判處死刑。刑罰將於一星期後執行。無論Mycroft多位高權重也好，他也幫不了他的親弟弟。相反，為免有徇私枉法的嫌疑，他連半句求情的話也說不得。  
  
在囚室的日子，Mycroft每天都來，他的樣子很憔悴，彷彿老了十年。他每天都跟Sherlock說起二人兒時的趣事，自己說自己笑，時不時又哽咽起來，但Sherlock只是看着牆，一點反應也沒有。  
  
今天，是押送Sherlock赴刑場的日子了。Mycroft以他特殊的政治地位，要求跟Sherlock獨處半小時。  
  
「Sherlock……」他還沒開始說話，就哭了起來。  
  
Sherlock仍然看着牆。  
  
Mycroft上前抱住他，緊緊抱住，手輕輕地撫過弟弟頭上的卷髮，像小時候。「Sherlock，Sherlock……」他輕吻他的頭頂、額角、鼻尖、唇邊，Sherlock依舊無動於衷。「我們也有開心過啊……」他捧着他的臉，凝望着眼神空洞的弟弟。「我們……我們……」他拼命地吻着弟弟緊閉的嘴唇，他蒼白的頸項，甚至把弟弟身上的囚衣拉開來，吸吮着他瘦削的身軀，但Sherlock始於動也不動。  
  
他把瘦弱的弟弟推倒在床上，發狂似地吻他撫摸他，但無論Mycroft多麼熱切渴求，身下的人始終冷冰冰的。Mycroft抱住他流着淚，懇求着：「對不起，弟弟，原諒我……對不起……」  
  
他們疊在一起，靜默地等待着，很快，行刑的時間即將來臨。  
  
「哥……」沙啞低沉的嗓音響起，Sherlock太久沒有說過話了。  
  
Mycroft彈起來，跪在Sherlock身旁，緊張地看着他。「什麼？你要什麼？」  
  
「戒指。」  
  
Sherlock很高興，在運往刑場的囚車上，他不停撫摸着戴在手上的那隻戒指，那寶石讓他想起John的眼睛，溫暖和充滿愛意的眼神。他心滿意足地等待着死亡的降臨。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
漆黑一片。到Sherlock張開眼睛，他只感到頭痛欲裂，強光令視野一片模糊。  
  
他記得自己坐在顛簸的囚車上，正奔赴刑場。那麼他現在是死了嗎？  
  
啪的一聲，火辣刺痛的感覺從臉頰傳來，Sherlock下意識伸手一摸，滿手都是血。那是皮鞭做成的，是誰在用皮鞭抽打他？他想從堅硬冰冷的石地板上掙扎起來，但感到渾身酸痛，這時皮鞭又來了，一下兩下三下，鞭打着他全身，至皮開肉裂。Sherlock艱難地撐起了上半身，抬起頭，他看見那雙藍眼睛，此刻充滿暴虐的怒火。  
  
「呸！」John Watson不屑地朝他身上吐口水。圍觀着這場凌虐表演的，尚有一班敵軍的嘍囉，邊看着Sherlock被抽打，邊冷嘲熱諷地嘲笑着他。  
  
Sherlock記起來，囚車被一幫蒙面匪徒攔途截劫，他被他們擄走了——是Watson的人，他們要向他用私刑，最殘忍的那種。  
  
Sherlock閉上眼，心冷到極點。他的John，他的情人原是他的敵人，他忘了他一直在與敵同眠。現在殘忍的敵人發現了真相，報復來了。Sherlock怎能忘了John Watson原是最冷酷無情、最暴虐的獨裁者呢？  
  
嗖的一下，一盤冷水朝Sherlock身上淋下，他單薄的衣衫早被鞭打得破爛染血，此刻血污被沖走，渾身濕淋淋的讓衣衫黏貼着，好像在人前赤身露體一樣，充滿恥辱。  
  
「把他綁起來！」Watson冷冷的一聲令下，便頭也不回地走了，眾嘍囉跟着他離去。只餘下兩人把Sherlock粗暴地綁起來，將他反手綁在一根柱子上，並乘機侮辱他一番，之後兩人也走了。  
  
Sherlock獨自被綁在一個空曠陰冷的地窖裏，等待着接下來的凌辱。他撫摸着自己的手指，沒有了，John把那隻戒指取回去了。他也把他對Sherlock的愛取回去了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
傷口傳來的劇痛，加上饑寒交迫，令Sherlock一直處於昏迷狀態，也不知過了多少天。  
  
直到濕硬的異物頂着他的臉，不斷在磨擦，他醒過來了。Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，以適應昏暗的環境，他看見John站在他的跟前，褲鏈大開着，已脹大的硬挺正抵着自己的臉頰。  
  
「張開嘴。」他命令道。  
  
Sherlock因長期缺水而感到嘴角刺痛，但他乖乖張開了嘴。Watson把他的硬挺放進來，緩慢地進出着，Sherlock很想咳嗽，但他忍耐着，讓軍官操着自己的喉嚨。  
  
「你這個婊子！」Watson一把抽着他的頭髮，加快了抽插的動作。  
  
「嗚咽……」Sherlock不爭氣地呻吟着，到了這等屈辱的境地，他的反應竟然是硬了，他真的無可求藥。  
  
眼見Sherlock滿臉通紅，快要窒息的樣子，Watson才終於放開了他。然後Sherlock無法自控地咳嗽和乾嘔地來。Watson皺着眉頭看他，然後他掏出酒罐子打開，含了一口酒在嘴裏，再蹲下來餵到Sherlock口中。  
  
Sherlock起初無法適應，只能慢慢地接受，然後他變得越來越饑渴，激動地吞嚥着Watson餵下來的津液，跟他深深地唇舌交纏，發出沉迷的呻吟聲。  
  
Sherlock仍然被綁着，Watson絲毫沒有替他鬆綁的意思，只是扶他站起來，一邊吻着他，一邊撫弄着他的下身，把手探進Sherlock的褲子裏去套弄他的硬挺，直到前液氾濫，然後再撫摸他的雙球，戲弄他的小穴。而Sherlock彷彿默默地響應着，順從地任由他玩弄。  
  
「說你愛我。」Watson狠狠咬着Sherlock的肩膀。  
  
「呃，我愛你。」Sherlock忍着痛說。  
  
「說謊的婊子。」Watson扯住Sherlock的頭髮，把他的頭狠狠撞上柱身，撞得Sherlock眼冒金星。然後他乾脆粗暴地脫下Sherlock的褲子，讓自己濡濕的硬挺抵着他的股間滑動。  
  
「我沒有。」Sherlock顫抖着，任由Watson擺佈。  
  
「你跟我在一起的每一句說話，都是謊言。」Watson張口咬他另一邊的脖子。  
  
「啊！」Sherlock痛得倒吸一口氣，但他忍住。「不全是。」  
  
「有哪一句是真的？」Watson戲謔地笑，扶着自己的硬挺在Sherlock的穴口徘徊。  
  
「操我。」Sherlock渴望地直視着Watson的眼睛。「我想你操我！」  
  
「你真是個婊子！」Watson咬了咬牙，把自己頂了進去，Sherlock隨即呻吟起來。  
  
當Watson緩慢地在Sherlock體內移動，二人突然都說不出話來了——那種熟悉又醉人的感覺簡直讓人發瘋，讓人沉迷。他們緊貼着對方，讓情慾的感覺席捲全身，冰冷的地窖瞬間熱得像個火爐，只充斥住喘息聲和呻吟聲。  
  
「啊～呀～～」當Watson加快了速度，頂弄得越發深入，Sherlock忍不住叫喊起來，聲音仍然是那麼的銷魂蝕骨，害Watson忘了眼前是背叛自己的叛徒，他把他抱起來讓Sherlock的腿緊緊夾着自己，然後在他體內忘形衝刺，好比世界末日般要把所有的深情愛念都激發出來。  
  
Sherlock很想很想緊抱住John，但他的手被反綁着，而且他因為傷患和饑寒十分虛弱。但John此刻抱住他，深深進入到他裏面去，他仍然是抱得那麼緊，頂得那麼深，沒有表現出半絲嫌棄或憎惡的痕跡。Sherlock覺得這可能是他死前的最大安慰了。  
  
當高潮來臨，他們在最近的距離感受着對方的顫慄。在餘韻中，誰都不想分開，仍然緊貼着，良久。  
  
「我愛你。」Sherlock貼着John的腮邊以微弱的聲線訴說，但在寂靜的地窖裏，足夠了。  
  
Watson終於放下他，意味深長地看了他一眼，然後默默地替二人整理好衣衫，在離去前都再沒有說過一句話。  
  
看着Watson離去的背影，Sherlock想，也許，他仍然愛着我。但就像Mycroft一樣，他們在政治旋渦裏都是身不由己的，也許他想救我也無能為力吧。  
  
Sherlock苦笑着，默默感激着這場激情的告別禮，也許這是他和John以個人身份的最後一次交匯了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Sherlock被黑布袋蒙頭，被帶上一輛車子，被載到一處地勢險要的荒野之地。他看不見眼前，只能從布袋的下方看到泥石交織的地面和行刑者的腳。  
  
行刑者讓他跪下，手放頭上。他頭上的布袋被拉開，眼前是個懸崖，很方便埋屍的地方。一柄金屬硬物抵在他後腦，他沒法回望。  
  
再見了，John。Sherlock閉上眼，聽見手槍上膛的聲音，等待着行刑者的射擊，等待着腦漿四濺的瞬間——一向自傲的腦袋，迎來這麼樣的最後一剎那花火，也算很華麗吧。  
  
槍聲劃破長空，在空蕩蕩的崖邊荒野迴盪。  
  
Sherlock張開眼，子彈並沒有擊中他。  
  
他回頭，他看見John。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
深夜時份的火車包廂內，兩位乘客裹着同一張毯子，在底下幹着令人臉紅的事情。車廂的燈早已熄滅，只餘窗外偶爾飛逝而過的燈火，投影在二人身上。  
  
「在逃亡的當兒，我們這樣會不會太過份？」Sherlock在John身下竊笑着。  
  
「你的字典裏竟然有『過份』這個詞？」John吸吮着身下人的脖子，然後頭頂就滑落到毯子下面消失不見了。  
  
Sherlock呻吟着，隔着毛毯輕撫下面那顆動過不停的腦袋——手上的戒指即使在黑夜裏，上面的寶石依然閃放着最璀璨耀眼的光芒，溫暖的像海洋般的藍色，跟愛人的眼睛一樣。


End file.
